1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a grade checker for determining the elevation of a grade relative to a pair of reference points spaced apart on opposite sides of the grade.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Various means are available to determine the height of a grade, as in construction work, but most of these are either relatively expensive or are time consuming and require more than one person to operate. For example, in establishing the height or grade of a road bed between opposite street curbs, it is usual practice to determine or check the accuracy of the grade by stretching a cord between the curbs and measuring the vertical height of the cord above the road bed. Typically, three men are required to perform this operation, one at each of the curbs to maintain the cord in position on the curbs, and a third man to measure the height of the cord at its mid-point above the road bed. The described method is time consuming and relatively expensive, particularly for inspectors who would prefer to have a means by which a more rapid check of the grade can be made by one man.